Library
by MnC21
Summary: Alternative Universe story. Flashback: Hitsugaya Toshiro had a school assignment. To do it, he needed some source so he went to a Library; a place where he first met her, a daughter of the Town Library owner.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! My semester test is over! Finally I got a break and time to write story. So, proudly I say: I'm back with another multi chapter story! This story is dedicated to one of my best friends in FanFiction: ShelbyQueen25. Hope you like it, Shey!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. I just borrow the characters from Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo.

Summary: Alternative Universe story. Flashback: Hitsugaya Toushirou had a school assignment. To do it, he needed some source so he went to a Library; a place where he first met her, a daughter of the Town Library owner.

**Library**

**Chapter One**

Hitsugaya Toushirou, 20 years old, was leaning against the wall in the balcony. He was in white. Not only his natural hair, but also his outfit (tuxedo and pants), shoes, and gloves, all were white; except one, his tie was bright blue one, but still the bright color made it almost white. He was looking at the surrounding. From that balcony, he could see the whole town. He looked at the west. There was a school building; Seireitei High School. Then, he looked at the east. There was also a school building. It was Konoha High School. Seireitei High School and Konoha High School were two of the best High Schools in the town. Then, he looked at the center, between the two high schools, he saw a big building.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" A voice called him.

Toushirou looked behind him. He saw his childhood friend wearing a nice blue party dress along with black high heels. "Oh, Hinamori."

"What are you doing here?" Momo approached him.

"Just look around," Toushirou looked back to the big building in the center.

Momo looked at it, too, "Library, huh?"

Toushirou nodded. The big building between the two high schools was a Town Library, "Yes, library. That was the place I first met her." Then his mind went back to his past.

xXx

Flashback

Seireitei High School, school time

"Any questions?" A teacher asked his students. No questions. "No? Good. Now I'll give you assignment."

"What assignment, Kuchiki-sensei?" A red haired student asked.

"Paper assignment, Abarai. And I want you all to make a presentation about Explanation text I have taught you just now. You can choose your own topic, but there are no students who have the same topic. You have two weeks to do this. If you can finish it next week, you will get a bonus mark. This assignment mark is the same with test mark, so do your best and as usual, I don't give remedial. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" All students said in unison.

"Good. Now the class is dismissed."

Everyone packed their own things and started to leave the class.

"Hitsugaya-kun, where are you going to?"

"Library. I need some source to do the assignment."

"Have you decided what topic you want to make?"

"Yes. How about you, Hinamori?"

"Yeah, me too. Ne, Hitsugaya-kun. Can you guess what my topic is?"

"Peach?"

"Eh? How could you know?"

"Everyone must know that if they look at your stupid smile."

"St-stupid smile?"

"Just kidding," Toushirou waved his hand, "Everyone could guess it based on your name: Momo. Anyway, want to join me to the library?"

"Um, sure; only when you tell me what your topic is."

"It's snow."

"Ah, you are really Shiro-chan!"

"I told you, stop calling me that! Huh, I thought you will only call me by my surname when I entered the same high school as yours."

Momo just giggled. The two then headed the school library.

School Library, an hour later

"Whoa! I'm so lucky. There are a lot of books about peach here. How about you, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Not so lucky like you. So far, I just found two books about snow and ice and these two books don't explain the detail I need. I think I have to go to the Town Library to get more sources."

"I think so. Books there are more complete."

"Okay, I'll go there now."

"Yeah. Bye, Hitsugaya-kun."

Before going to the Town Library, Toushirou went home to have lunch with his grandmother. He didn't want Granny to worry him if he went home late. After taking a bath and saying his leaving to Granny, he went to the Town Library.

Toushirou arrived there ten minutes later. Town Library was a big building. It had two floors. He asked the librarian then he went to the second floor to find the needed books. The shelf that contained them was on the corner of second floor. He searched through the bookshelves and found them. 'Wow, there are more than enough books here. I should have gone here from the first,' Toushirou thought.

He could carry the books and read them in the provided table and chairs but Toushirou refused it. He thought, 'If I read these books there, I need to go back to this shelf if I need more sources and I haven't known which books are mostly needed. Okay, I'll read them here.' So, he sat on the floor and started to read them.

Time flew so fast. Toushirou had read many books and his eyes were tired at the moment. Later, he fell asleep on the floor. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find that it was already dark. 'How long did I sleep?' He sat up and looked at his mobile phone to see the watch but he found ten missed called from his Granny. 'Oh, My, I shouldn't set it silent. Now, I made Granny worry.' Then he looked surprised to see it was 11 p.m. at the moment.

Suddenly, he heard foot steps approached him. He turned his head to see who it was, but it was too dark that he couldn't see it clearly. He saw a shadow; a girl shadow. Later, the girl was a meter length from him. Toushirou stared at her. He saw the girl had waist length hair, but he couldn't see its color since it was dark. From the girl's appearance, Toushirou guessed she must be a high school student.

Toushirou was surprised to know there was a girl in the library in 11 p.m. but he was more surprised to see the girl hold out her hand to him like she wanted to help him stand up. After getting his balance and standing up with the girl's help, Toushirou muttered 'thank you'.

Then, without saying a word, the girl bowed to put the books on the floor. Realizing that how mess the books were and knowing it was his fault that the books were laying carelessly on the floor, Toushirou helped the girl to carry the book. But when he wanted to put a book, the girl also wanted to put the same book, caused their hands to touch. Toushirou's hand was in the top. While touching hands, he stared at the girl and the girl did the same to him. No one made a single movement at the moment.

'She must be a good girl. Seeing how mess I am with the book, people will have two points of view. First, they must think I am a thief since it was 11 p.m. in the library. Wait, what will thief steal in the library? Ah, forget it. Second, they might think I am a bookworm, who fell some books I want to read. Okay, the second one sounds more impossible. Mostly, people will think the first one. Even I myself, if I were this girl, will think the first. But this girl seemed like choosing the second since she helped me to stand up and also put the mess books. What a nice girl she is…' Toushirou's thought was broken when the girl said, "Excuse me…"

Quickly, he put his hand out, "Uh, oh, I-I am really sorry…" His face was red in embarrassment. 'Great, now what will she think about me? Must be a weird boy.' Toushirou thought. He put the books back to their shelves. The girl stared at him and asked, "Aren't you going to borrow them?"

"What? Oh, well, I was planning on it, but since there is no librarian in almost midnight, I cancel my plan."

"I can be your librarian."

"Huh?"

The girl smiled, "My name is Haruno Sakura. My parents are the owner of this library."

"Oh, my name is Hitsugaya Toushirou and I am-"

"Just a boy who wants to borrow some books but while searching the needed books, he fell asleep."

Toushirou stared at her with his mouth agape. 'How could she know?'

The girl giggled, "Come on, put your needed books and we go to librarian desk."

"Uh, um, yeah."

First, there was an awkward silence on the way to librarian desk before Sakura asked, "Hey, what are you thinking?"

"Well, um. I just think that I must be a weird boy to you."

Sakura smiled, "I don't think you are a weird boy."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Is it wrong to be nice to someone?"

"I am a stranger in your family library in almost midnight."

Sakura chuckled, "You may be a stranger, but I don't see you as a danger."

"Uh, thanks? And how could you know that I fell asleep?"

"I have been watching you since you came here."

"Watching me?"

"Just so you know; I always come here everyday since I am able to read, and I never met a white haired boy before. I am just curious so I keep watching you."

'So, that is why she doesn't think badly about me.' Toushirou thought and then asked, "Wait, if you keep watching me from the evening, why didn't you wake me up when the library was going to close?"

"Well, you seemed to sleep peacefully at the moment. I don't have the heart to wake you up. And don't worry; I have the key for the entrance door so you can go home after this."

"How about you? Don't you go home either?"

"I used to go home after midnight."

"A-After midnight? Don't your parents worry you?"

Sakura stopped walking, making Toushirou to stop too, "I wished they worried me, but they are too busy with their work. I doubt they even know I am not at home right now." She had a sad smile, "Hey, do your parents worry you?"

Toushirou kept silence before answering, "I don't have parents. I lost them in a car accident when I was a child."

"Oh, I am very sorry to hear that."

"That's okay. I live with my grandmother. And now, I made Granny worry. She tried to call me many times, but unfortunately I set my phone silent." Toushirou took his phone out from his jacket. There was guilt in his eyes. By that time, they started walking. A minute later, they arrived at the librarian desk. Toushirou put the books on it while Sakura managed the books list as quick as she could.

Toushirou looked at Sakura's hair. At the moment, it was bright enough for him to see its color and to his surprise, it was pink. Sakura, realized that he was looking at her hair, said, "It is natural."

"Huh?"

"My hair; it is natural," Sakura repeated.

Toushirou let out an 'oh', then he asked, "How could you know that I was thinking about your hair?"

"Everyone who first met me always ask whether my hair is natural or not. And how about your hair? I guess it's also natural."

"Well, everyone always thought my hair is bleached. You're the first one who said it's natural, and it is."

Sakura smiled, she finished managing the books and held them to him.

"Thank you, Haruno." Toushirou said, putting the books inside his bag.

"You're welcome. Do you use to call people by their surname?" Sakura helped him.

"Yes."

"Oh, I think that makes me to call you by your surname too."

"Well, yeah. Um, Haruno?" By that time, the two walked downstairs.

"Yes?"

"How if I walked you home?"

"Huh? I think you want to go home quickly because you've made your grandmother worry you."

"Yes, but I can't let you go home alone. I mean it's too dangerous for a girl to walk home herself in the midnight, although you've said that you get used to it"

Sakura smiled, "How kind you are. I do appreciate it."

So Toushirou walked her home. The night air was so cold that Sakura crossed her arm around her body. 'Oh my god, how could I forget to bring my jacket?' She thought. Toushirou, noticed it, took off his jacket and draped it over Sakura's back.

"Huh?" Sakura was surprised.

"Wear it. It's very cold here."

"How about you?"

"I'm okay. You need the jacket more than I do"

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, Hitsugaya-san."

**End of Chapter One**

How is it? I hope you like it. And, can you guess the balcony of what the older version of Toushirou and Momo are standing on? Ah, let me tell you, this chapter until last chapter minus one is Flashback story. You'll get the answer about the balcony on the **last** chapter. So, keep curious, hehehe ^.^

But, if you can guess it correctly on the review before the last chapter is updated, I promise I'll dedicate a HitsuSaku one-shot to you. So, please leave a review^^

Thank you for reading

*MnC21*


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter Two. I do apologize for a very long update. I was too busy with my another HitsuSaku story and school. Thanks for the reviewer: InnerCookie, ShelbyQueen25, Katarin Kishika, Nikooru-sama, Mahiwaga no Megumi, Flirty Angel, alinekiryuu, Shadow's Ruby, and any others (if there are). Thanks too to those who alert and or add this story to favorite. It makes me happy.

And before you read this chapter, let me apology because there are many conversations and seems like it dominated the story. Anyway, enjoy it!

Since I am too tired of just copy and paste the disclaimer and summary, I won't do it anymore. Let's just assume that standard disclaimer applied in every chapter, okay? But let me remind you that I **do** own the plot of this story. And about summary, I will put the summary of the previous chapter in every chapter after the A/N before the story.

Summary of previous chapter: The older version of Hitsugaya Tōshirō and Hinamori Momo were standing on a balcony. Flashback: Hitsugaya Tōshirō had a school assignment. To do it, he needed some source so he went to a Library; a place where he first met Haruno Sakura, the daughter of the Town Library owner. She helped him managing the book loaning. And since it was a cold night, Tōshirō then walked her home and even lent her his jackect.

**Library**

**Chapter Two**

Town Library, the next day (It was Sunday morning)

Tōshirō walked upstairs. When he reached the second floor, he looked around. Seeing Sakura was writing something in her book in one of the table provided, he approached her.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-san," said Sakura, realizing Tōshirō's coming.

"Morning, Haruno. Can you do me a favor?" asked Tōshirō politely.

"Wh-what?" Sakura looked a bit surprised as she stood up from the chair.

"I need to borrow more books."

"More books? You borrowed _nine_ books yesterday. Have you read all of them and want to borrow others?"

"No. I just need more books as reference for my school assignment. I want to know if there is another shelf that contains it. The librarian is very busy. I just wonder if you can help me."

"Oh…"

"Oh?" Tōshirō raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you come here for another reason," said Sakura as she looked away.

"Like what?"

"Like this." Sakura took something from her bag and held it to Tōshirō.

"My jacket?" Tōshirō took it.

"Sorry, I forget to give it back to you yesterday." Sakura bowed to him in apologize.

"That's okay, Haruno. Ah, about the books I request…"

"I am very sorry, Hitsugaya-san, but there is no more bookshelf about ice and snow. How if you come here on Wednesday? I hear some new books are coming."

"Oh, thank you, Haruno."

"You're welcome. Um are you in hurry, Hitsugaya-san?"

"No, why?"

"There are some questions I want to ask you, if you don't mind. Could you take a seat?"

"Sure, I'm free today." Tōshirō then sat across her as Sakura back to sit, "What do you want to ask me?"

"Well, first, how is your grandmother?" Sakura opened the conversation in courtesy.

"She is fine. Okay, she lectured me a lot last night, but, hey, I am just a lucky boy who has a concern grandmother, right?"

"Yeah, how lucky you are…" Sakura had sad eyes.

Feeling uncomfortable when he remembered that Sakura's parents didn't even worry her, Tōshirō asked quickly, "So, what is the next question?"

"Huh? Oh, Hitsugaya-san, please don't think this as an interrogation."

"No, I don't," answered Tōshirō simply. Then the two chuckled.

"Um, okay, this is the main one. Yesterday, when I put your jacket on my desk, a card fell down from its pocket. I took it and it's your student card."

"Oh, so there it is!" Tōshirō cut her off.

"H-huh?" Sakura looked surprised and confused.

"Well, I forget where I put my student card. I have been looking for it everywhere in my house and classroom but couldn't find it. I thought it lost. Thank God, you find it." Tōshirō checked his jacket's pocket and took the student card. Then, he took out his wallet from his jean's pocket and put his student card on it. "Haruno, what do you want to ask me then?"

"Oh, yes. I saw your student card. It is written there that you're only 13 but you're in the second grade of Senior High School. How could it be possible?" She asked, then mumbled, "I'm 15 and I'm still in the first grade."

"Ah, that's because I graduated from school early; two years early in elementary school and a year early in Junior High School."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Whoa! That's cool! You must be a genius boy!" She said in admire.

"W-well, some call me that, the other call me prodigy boy. Am I that … great?" asked Tōshirō, a bit nervous.

"Yes, you are!"

Tōshirō only blushed as he saw Sakura admiring him even more. This was not the first time someone admired him for his genius, but no one admired him directly. Usually, they talked each other, far away from him. May be it was because instead of genius or prodigy boy, he was also called 'cold as ice'. No one dared to be close to him, except Momo, although he had never done anything.

"I bet you always get the highest mark," Sakura said

Tōshirō rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, um, yes."

"You are really amazing, Hitsugaya-san. Are you planning to be graduated early in Senior High School, too?"

"I-I don't think so. May be I will just enjoy my time."

"Well, yeah, I think you should. It seems like you grow up too fast. Genius and mature, you're great, Hitsugaya-san. I never think I'll find someone more genius than Sasuke-kun."

This time, Tōshirō asked, "Huh?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is my classmates. He is very genius. He always gets the highest mark for each test. I thought he is the most genius boy ever, but I'm wrong. You _are_, not him," Sakura pointed Tōshirō.

Tōshirō blushed even more. No one flattered him like this before. "Uh, t-thank you. Anyway, what are you writing, Haruno?" Tōshirō was glad and he appreciated Sakura who praised him so much, but he wasn't used to be admired like that so he tried to change the topic.

"Oh, this is my mathematic homework. It's really difficult," answered Sakura with a pout.

"Ah, let me help you, on one condition."

Sakura blinked, "Wh-what is that?"

"Don't you ever say something it difficult, because if you do so, it will always be more difficult than it is."

There was a silence before Sakura said, "Genius, mature, kind, and wise, you are perfect, Hitsugaya-san!"

Tōshirō blushed again, "J-just show me your homework!"

"Hai!" said Sakura with a smile in her face.

Then, Tōshirō spent the next few hours in the library, helping and teaching Sakura to do her homework. After receiving many thank you and more praises that causing him to blush so often, Tōshirō bade farewell to Sakura and went home.

Seireitei High School, Monday morning

"Hi, Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo approached Tōshirō's table.

"Ah, morning, Hinamori," replied Tōshirō.

"How was your weekend? Have you found any sources for Kuchiki-sensei's assignment?"

"Nice and yes. I'm so lucky; I had many sources about snow and ice from the Town Library."

"S-snow and ice?" A raven haired girl who sat in front of Tōshirō asked in a sudden, turning her head to Tōshirō's direction. It was Kuchiki Rukia, Tōshirō and Momo's classmate, also Kuchiki Byakuya-sensei's sister in law. "Is snow and ice your topic for nii-sama's, I mean Kuchiki-sensei's assignment?" Rukia repeated her question.

"Yes, it is. Something wrong, Kuchiki?" Tōshirō asked.

"Uh, oh. I…" Rukia didn't finish her sentence.

"Do you have the same topic as mine?" Tōshirō seemed to get Rukia's point.

Rukia nodded slowly.

"Ah, that's bad. One of you should change your topic." Momo suggested.

After thinking for a while, Tōshirō said, "Well, that's okay, Kuchiki. I will change my topic."

"What? No! You don't have to; I will change my topic, not you, Hitsugaya!" Rukia half yelled. She didn't want everyone to make any special for her because of her status as Byakuya's sister in law.

"A-Are you sure, Kuchiki?" Tōshirō asked.

"Yes, besides, you have searched the reference. It means you have half worked it."

"Well, yeah, you're right. I think I'll finish it before the next Saturday." Tōshirō admitted, "Kuchiki, have you thought what your topic then?"

"Um, may be …" Rukia thought for a while before yelling, "Rabbit!" causing Tōshirō and Momo to get surprised. "It's cute, right?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Momo agreed.

"Oh, I have the idea running in my mind, now!" Rukia took a paper and draw some bunnies.

**(A/N: I think you already know how Rukia's drawing is, so I don't need to describe it here :p )**

After finishing drawing, Rukia showed it to Tōshirō and Momo. "How do you think?" She asked innocently. Both Tōshirō and Momo only sweat dropped.

"I think it's horrible." An orange headed boy who sat beside Tōshirō said as he saw Rukia's drawing. It was Kurosaki Ichigo. Three seconds after saying those words, Ichigo received Rukia's kick on his head. "Ouch, that hurts!"

"You deserve that, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled madly.

"But I'm just telling the truth! Your drawing is really horrible!" Ichigo yelled too.

Renji who was not far from Ichigo and Rukia approached them. "S-stop it, you two!" And then, he grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him out of the classroom.

Inside the classroom

"C-calm down, Rukia." Momo tried her best to make Rukia stop complaining.

"I think Kurosaki doesn't mean to upset you." Tōshirō said.

"He does mean it!" Rukia was still angry.

"Hitsugaya-kun, what should we do?" Momo whispered to her childhood friend.

Tōshirō sighed. He faced Rukia. "I-I think… yo-your drawing isn't that bad, Kuchiki," Tōshirō half lied. He couldn't say Rukia's drawing was good, but he didn't have the heart to say it's ridiculous either. He just wanted Rukia to calm down.

"R-really?" Rukia asked in hopeful voice.

"Y-yeah. I mean, y-your drawing is … um," Tōshirō tried to look for a right word, "Unique!"

"Eh?" Rukia and Momo said at the same time.

"Yes, I think your drawing is unique, Kuchiki. Isn't it, Hinamori?" Tōshirō poked Momo's back, asking a support.

"O-oh, yes. It's unique and very cute, though." Momo lied.

"Oh, really?" Rukia's eyes shone, "You two are great friends, not like that Ichigo." She mumbled.

Tōshirō and Momo only laughed nervously.

Outside the classroom

"O-Oi, what are you doing, Renji?" Ichigo asked in annoyance.

"Helping you escape from Rukia's anger. I am his childhood friend so I do know her character very well. She doesn't like her drawing to be commented badly." Renji explained.

"Ah, you only want to get her attention, don't you?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Renji. It is obvious that you like Rukia." Ichigo teased him.

"N-no! I don't like her!" Renji's face tuned red.

"Ah, you don't like her because you love her." Ichigo said simply. Renji only stood with his face got redder. He was speechless.

**End of Chapter Two**

Well, I wish you like it^^,

I know there is another pairing here. And honestly, I need a feedback about some minor pairings, which one you think I should put in this story, IchiRuki or IchiHime? If you choose IchiRuki, then I'll make UryuHime and RenjixOC pairing. But if you choose IchiHime, I'll make RenjiRuki and UryuxOC pairing. So, tell me your choice in the review before chapter three is updated.

But, just to tell you so that you won't be disappointed, these minor pairings I ask a feedback from you won't appear in next chapter cause I already plan another minor pairing for the next chapter. But it doesn't mean your feedback will be useless. On the contrary, I would be glad to add minor pairings that win most of the reader's heart.

So, please, don't forget to leave review!

Thank you for reading

MnC21


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three is coming! Hope you enjoy it ^^

Here is the poll result:

Six people (Sayuki Takamura Kuro TatsuHime, ShelbyQueen25, Yuuki-Hime 2097, Rukishiro Kurosaki, alinekiryuu, and Katarin Kishika) support IchiRuki, UryuHime, and RenjiOC; while four people (Minato-kun Luver, DreamStar14, nicholee33, and LivieLi) vote for IchiHime, RenjRuki, and UryuOC.

So, the winner is: IchiRuki, UryuHime, and RenjiOC! I'll start these minor pairings in the next chapters.

Thank you very much for the vote and review ^^

And this story is beta-ed by ShelbyQueen25. Thank you!

Summary of previous chapter: Tōshirō came back to the Town Library to borrow more books for the sources of his assignment. Sakura apologized cause there was no more books he requested and suggested him to come back on Wednesday when some new books would come. Tōshirō and Sakura chatted then. Tōshirō also helped Sakura doing her homework. Sakura admired him so much for being so genius and humble.

**Library**

**Chapter Three**

_Town Library, Wednesday after school time_

When Tōshirō arrived at the library, he was greeted by Sakura at the main entrance. "Good afternoon, Hitsugaya-san. It seems you've come quite early today," she smiled happily.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Haruno. Um, yes, I did leave right after the school bell rung. I must walk a faster than I thought, I suppose," answered Tōshirō.

"I assume you didn't wait long?" he asked hesitantly as the two entered thru the doors.

"Oh no, not at all… You really want to get more sources, don't you?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Yes." Tōshirō replied simply.

A sad look crossed her face at his answer. "Oh, I'm sorry, then. The books haven't arrived yet, and they shouldn't be here for another half an hour or so." Sakura looked her watch and nodded her head. "I'm very sorry, Hitsugaya-san."

"That's fine, Haruno. It is my fault for arriving early, after all. No need to apologize."

Sakura smiled, "Then while we wait, would you like to chat until then? Or you can work on your repot until-"

"No, I wouldn't mind a chat until then. The report can wait until later," Tōshirō interrupted with a small smile. He really wouldn't mind learning more about the girl who seemed so eager to help him.

So the two headed second floor, took seats and chatted. They talked of their high schools, where Sakura told Tōshirō that she was Konoha High School student and Tōshirō in turn told her that he was Seiretei High School student. Another topic quickly sprung up off the rumor between the relations of the Konoha headmaster and one of the Seiretei teachers. It seemed that Tsunade and Tōshirō's Rangiku had a very similar appearance and a bad hobby of drinking during class hours.

A blush soon covered both their faces as they talked about their seniors' bad habits, so the conversation quickly turned on Tōshirō and the project he was working so diligently on. A grin quickly spread across his face and he hurriedly told Sakura of Ichigo's reaction to Rukia and her topic on rabbits or, more specifically, bunnies. He explained Rukia's bad drawing ability, and then asked if it was normal for most girls to like bunnies so much.

"Many do, I suppose, but not all. Bunnies_ are _cute in my opinion. I think your friend, Ichigo, should learn how to talk to a lady he likes correctly," Sakura replied. Tōshirō just smiled.

"Ah, so I'm not the only person who's noticed? Ne, you even noticed without even seeing for yourself how they bicker so much."

Sakura grinned. "Women's intuition."

Time flew fast and the books soon arrived. The librarian in charge asked Sakura to manage the books, so Tōshirō also helped her.

_Not long after that._

"Sakura-chan!" a blonde boy called loudly causing half the library, which had filled over the hour, to hiss at him. The boy then apologized to everyone that glared as he passed toward Sakura.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura greeted him with a short hug.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto looked at Tōshirō, "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is my friend, Hitsugaya Tōshirō. Hitsugaya-san, meet my classmate, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hello, Uzu-"

"Nice to meet you, Tōshirō!" Naruto cut him off with his cheerful voice.

"That's Hitsugaya, to you, Uzumaki!" Tōshirō almost shouted, his eye twitching.

"Eeh?" Naruto looked confused.

"Naruto-kun, Hitsugaya-san doesn't like to be called by his given name." Sakura explained.

_'This boy really looks like Kurosaki. I hope I won't ever have to deal with both at once,'_ Tōshirō thought.

"And why's that? And why do you call him _mister_? He looks younger than us!"

"Yes, he is a little younger than us, but he's taller than me," Sakura answered. "Besides, it's only polite, idiot." She hit him lightly over the head.

"Taller? He looks pretty short to me." Naruto said in a mocking voice. Tōshirō grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Naruto-kun, why are you here anyway?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sakura-chan!" he seemed to remember. "I wanted to ask you out for a date! We can go to Ichiraku and I'll even pay for you this time!" told Naruto in a very cheerful voice.

Tōshirō, a bit surprised, kept his silence and tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura looked away with uncharacteristic shyness.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. You won't mind, will you?" Naruto pleaded.

"B-but…" Sakura still didn't look at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, there shouldn't be any excuses! What gives?"

Sakura turned her head to face Naruto and said, "But there really is a test next week, and it wouldn't hurt to study."

"But- wait, what? There's a test?" Naruto asked clumsily.

"Trigonometry. Ibiki-sensei told us yesterday, remember?" Her back straightened with confidence.

"That's- What am I going to do?"

"Maybe you should go study with someone. Maybe, I don't know, a certain Hinata-chan?" Sakura hinted, sending a glance over at the green-eyed boy across from her. She really didn't want to leave him so soon.

"Hinata-chan?"

Sakura nodded. "How about you study with Hinata-chan for the test?"

"Hinata-chan's good at math! She'll help me, won't she?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Um… maybe if you get there before curfew?"

"Then I better hurry! Okay, Sakura-chan, I'll go to Hinata-chan's house. See you later, Sakura-chan, Tōshirō!"

"HITSUGAYA!" he called after the blond.

"Yeah, yeah." With that, Naruto left.

"You have a very… annoying classmate, Haruno." Tōshirō said in a complaining tone.

"Oh, sorry about that, Hitsugaya-san."

When Naruto reached first floor, he realized that he left his bag. _'I'll tiptoe there and get it back, surprising Sakura-ch__an and Tōshirō. It's foolproof!'_ Naruto snickered. He succeed, neither Sakura nor Tōshirō noticed Naruto's presence, both busy talking.

"So, you don't have any interest on Uzumaki?" Tōshirō asked a bit hopefully.

"I just see him as a friend. Besides, I know Hinata-chan has a big crush on him."

Naruto blinked in shock, falling out of his hiding place. Tōshirō and Sakura were surprised to see Naruto back, the latter with a pink face.

"Na-Naruto-kun, what're you doing back?" Sakura asked, still in shock.

Ignoring Sakura's question, Naruto proceeded to ask, "Sakura-chan, is that true? Hinata-chan has a-a crush on me?"

"Oh, I, um…" Sakura didn't know what answer she should give to Naruto.

"I knew that Hinata-chan was very kind to me, but I never expected that… So stupid. "Naruto looked down. Tōshirō and Sakura stared each other.

Sakura said, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but, um, how do you feel about Hinata-chan?"

"I…"

"You _what_?" Tōshirō questioned, deciding to join in.

"I don't know. Maybe I like her, too." A blush spread across his already red face.

"I think if you do, you better tell her." Tōshirō suggested.

"Or at least give her a chance," Sakura added.

"Yeah, you're right! I'd better go now!" Naruto started to run, but after a few steps, he stopped and turned back.

"Something wrong, Uzumaki?" Tōshirō asked, irritated.

"I forgot my bag." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Sakura sighed as Tōshirō rolled his eyes.

_'So, that's why he came back,_' Tōshirō thought.

After Naruto left for the final time, Sakura thanked Tōshirō for his suggestion to Naruto. Tōshirō managed a nod, and told her he needed to search for those books. Sakura stopped him as he stepped towards the librarian's desk.

"You'll need to turn in those other books before checking out new ones."

"But, I still need those books. I also need these books. I-I…"

Sakura chuckled, "Oh, well, I think I will always be your private librarian, huh?" She walked behind the desk and wrote her name in the slip of the book.

"Um, I'm sorry for bothering you again, Haruno. I do thank you. Is there something I can help you with?"

"You don't have to do anything more for me, Hitsugaya-san. It's my pleasure to help." She handed him the books under her name.

Tōshirō watched her for a while, and then said, "You have a test next week, don't you? What if I help you to study?"

"Y-you really don't have to, but if you don't mind, it would help, Mister _Genius_," she teased.

He grinned and helped her with her studies, not that she need much help, until late evening, where they parted ways.

End of Chapter Three

I'm sorry that it seems like the story gets shorter and shorter. I promise the next chapter will be longer than this one. But I can't promise you when I will update since my school already starts.

I know that in fact, Tōshirō is absolutely short, only 133 cm. I just want to make him taller, at least taller than Sakura but shorter than Naruto. Remember, Sakura and Naruto are 15. I know 'thirteen year old boy is taller than fifteen year old girl' sounds nonsense. But, hey! This is FanFiction. I can make everything I want in my story, can't I? :p

And yes, I support NaruHina. Wish you enjoy it too.

Please leave a review.

Thank you for reading

MnC21

_Editor's note~ Edited by me, ShelbyQueen25. Feel free to check out more of MnC21's stories, and mine, if you feel up to it! I'm offering more beta-ing services, so look me up! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

I record my deepest apologize for all of you, my dear readers. Actually this chapter is done last year but I haven't received the beta-ed document for this chapter so all the mistakes are mine. I will re-upload this chapter once my beta reader sends me the edited one. Both of us are probably too busy with our real lives. I am terribly sorry for keeping you wait like forever. Thank you for still reading this fiction.

Also, I am really sorry; there won't be any minor pairing here. Only HitsuSaku exists here and so far I focus more on friendship or I think so. Maybe some of you will think it this chapter tends to be romance, but yeah I don't know. I am just sorry if I disappoint you, but please enjoy it!

Special thanks to Minato-kun, DreamStar14, xxsakuraxloverxx, rukishiro kurosaki, and alinekiryuu who reviewed. All of you make me happy! :)

Summary of previous chapter: Toshiro came to the Town Library again to borrow more books about ice and snow on Wednesday. There he first met Sakura's hyperactive classmate, Naruto. Toshiro and Sakura accidentally made Naruto realized that he had a feeling to Hinata too. After Naruto left, Sakura became Toshiro's private librarian. As a thank you, Toshiro spent his day helping Sakura to study for her test.

* * *

**Library**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_Town Library, Thursday evening_

Toshiro came again to see Sakura. Seeing Sakura at the same place these few days made Toshiro knew her favorite place in library. It was in the second floor, Sakura's favorite table was on the corner near the window. There were many windows and that meant there were many tables too. But it was not difficult to find it since there was only one door that had sign 'DO NOT ENTER'. Toshiro used the door as the reminder of Sakura's favorite table since it was located across the door. And there she was. Sakura was reading a book or a novel Toshiro thought since the book was very thick. The white haired boy approached her then.

"Hello, Haruno," he greeted.

"Oh, hi, Hitsugaya-san. What brings you here?" Sakura closed the book she was reading and watched the coming boy.

"Um, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with you."

"Oh, of course I don't mind. Please take a seat."

Toshiro sat in his usual chair next to Sakura then. He took a deep breath before finally saying, "Haruno, first of all, I want to apologize for my rudeness of involving your life."

"Eh?"Sakura blinked.

"Well, I want to discuss your bad habit," Toshiro tried to go to the point.

"M-my bad habit?!" Sakura got more confused.

"Yes, your bad habit," Toshiro repeated, "Your bad habit of going home after midnight."

An 'oh' escaped Sakura's lips. Toshiro was right. She couldn't deny that going home after midnight was her bad habit.

Toshiro continued, "I know you'll get bored if you have to hear me lecturing you the dangerousness of going home after midnight, so let's just make it short and simple."

Sakura nodded understandably.

"I've discussed it with my grandmother and I think the best solution is…"

"Is?"

"Haruno, I wish you want to promise me that you will go home before midnight."

Sakura thought to herself deeply for a while. She appreciated Toshiro's good intention so she just sighed. "Okay, then. What time you want me to go home, Hitsugaya-san?"

Toshiro raised his right hand into his ear level with five fingers free in air. "Five," He said simply.

Sakura's eyes widened, "F-Five?! No way! That's quite early! You just ask me not to go home after midnight; let's just make it _on_ midnight."

Toshiro lowered his hand, "Going home _on_ midnight is still dangerous. How about 6?"

Sakura shook her head, "11."

"7."

"10.30?"

"8."

"10?"

"8.30"

"9.30?"

"9! That's final!" Toshiro's half yelled, signaling there was no more bargain.

"Oh, uh, okay. Who teaches you bargain anyway?" asked Sakura.

"Granny does. She told me if I want to make you go home on 9 or 10, I should start with 4 or 5," answered Toshiro.

"O-oh… I see…" Sakura sweat-dropped.

After a deep breathe, Toshiro said, "Hey, Haruno?"

"Yes?"

"I… just wish you don't get angry with me… for ruling your life."

"Oh, no, I am not angry. On the contrary, I do appreciate your kindness, Hitsugaya-san."

"Okay, Haruno, so we've made a deal that you will go home on 9, right?"

"Yeah, I understand."

Since Toshiro had promised his grand mother to go home as early as he could, he then bade farewell to Sakura.

* * *

_Town Library, Saturday evening_

Sakura was reading a novel in her usual spot in the Town Library. She enjoyed the novel so much that she didn't realize someone approaching her.

"Good evening, Miss Librarian." Someone's voice greeted Sakura from behind as he tapped Sakura's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, I am not the librarian-" As Sakura turned her head to see who this someone was, she stayed silent for a second before continued, "Ah, yeah, I forget, I _am_ your private librarian, Hitsugaya-san."

Both Sakura and Toshiro smiled to each other. Sakura then, again, asked Toshiro to sit down across her. Sakura felt so pleased to do that. May be it was because whenever Toshiro came to the Town Library, he always accompany her. Although Sakura was already accompanied by hundred or thousands books there, she couldn't deny she felt alone. Her friends rare visit her in the Town Library and Sakura herself prefer to stay there because she felt more comfortable.

She was more to be an introvert person. She found it hard to be around many people, but when she found a right person, she could socialize more intense than common people. And Sakura just thought that Toshiro was the right person and he was also alike her too (for being an introvert one in Sakura's mind). Sakura enjoyed chatting with him so much.

"Haruno, I am here to return the books," said Toshiro after some casual chatting.

"And borrow more?" Sakura teased with a smile that made Toshiro chuckled.

"No, those are enough. I have finished my assignment, and thanks to you, Haruno, I got a high mark," replied Toshiro, returning smile.

"O-oh, I am glad to hear that. Let me check those books. Ah, yeah, these are the nine books you borrowed last week, and… ah, these are the other books you borrowed last Wednesday. Okay, all of them are complete."

Sakura managed the book as Toshiro stared at her. After Sakura finished it, Toshiro thanked her. And when Toshiro stood up, saying he was going to leave, Sakura's eyes saddened. "Sayonara, then, Hitsugaya-san…"

Toshiro raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. He placed his hands softly on the table and he leant closer to Sakura. "What did you just say?"

"E-eh? Uhm, Sa-sayonara…"

"Shouldn't it be Ja ne instead of Sayonara?" asked Toshiro.

Sakura just blinked, "What? A-ah…" She looked down.

"Haruno, I may have just known you for only a week, but I know you are not a person who will give wrong greeting." Toshiro crossed his hand over his chest. "Now, explain it to me, why did you say 'Sayonara'?"

Sakura stared at Toshiro for a moment and then she sighed heavily, "You are not genius for nothing, ne, Hitsugaya-san?"

Toshiro just sat back, waiting her to explain.

"Well," Sakura started, "Now that your assignment is over… And that you have returned all these books… I guess that… that…" Sakura seemed not able to finish her sentence.

"You guess that I _will not_ come back and see you anymore?" Toshiro said, trying to guess.

Sakura nodded weakly. She looked down. She felt that she wasn't able to look at him, to gaze at his eyes. But not long after that, she heard Toshiro laugh. Then, as a reflex, Sakura looked at Toshiro. Their eyes met each other and Sakura was surprised to realize him staring at her gently. In his soft tone he asked, "Where do you get that ridiculous idea, Haruno?"

Toshiro's words caused a tint blush covered Sakura's cheek. She just blinked in confusion as a respond. Sakura really had no idea until Toshiro place his hands on her shoulders, "It's true that the reason I keep coming here is the school assignment. But that doesn't mean when my school assignment is over I will not come back here."

Sakura just looked at Toshiro and she found a sincere gaze in Toshiro's eyes that made her blush deeper.

"You know what, Haruno?" Toshiro continued, "I find myself enjoy being here. This is a nice place and you make it nicer. Well, I guess I will keep visiting this place and may be more often."

Hearing that and seeing a warm smile in Toshiro's face, Sakura couldn't help it. She responded by nodding and smiling back. All of those his words did comfort her. Sakura thanked God that she found Toshiro as a very great friend.

* * *

_Town Library, Monday evening_

As usual, Sakura spent her day in the Town Library. First, she did her homework and studied some subjects. After she finished it, Sakura then read a novel that she started few days ago. It was a really nice novel that caught her attention. Because she did enjoy reading that novel, Sakura didn't notice that time flew so fast when her mobile phone suddenly vibrated. She took it and checked it. It wasn't a phone calling but an alarm.

Ever since Toshiro came last Thursday to discuss about Sakura's bad habit of going home after midnight which resulted 9p.m. as Sakura's night hour, Sakura set an alarm in her mobile phone ten minutes before 9p.m. every day. Usually when the alarm rang, Sakura would snoozed it and when the alarm rang again on 9p.m. Sakura usually stopped the alarm as she was already out of the Town Library, walking her way home; but not this time. This novel did catch her attention and it was just four more chapters to finish reading it that made Sakura thought disobeying her night hour once wouldn't matter so she stopped her alarm and continued reading the novel until the end.

"Whoa…. This is really an amazing novel!" commented Sakura as she closed the thick book, feeling satisfied. She then looked at her mobile phone to see the time. "Oh, a quarter past ten already?" Quickly, she managed her belongings and rushed to go home. Somehow in her heart, Sakura felt guilty for disobeying the night hour she already agreed with Toshiro.

And because of her guilty feeling, Sakura didn't concentrate well. When she opened the entrance door of the Town Library then closed and locked it, she didn't notice someone was standing on the road looking at her. She just realized it when she turned around and she was absolutely shocked to see who it was. Much to her horror, it was "Hi-Hitsugaya-san?!"

"What time is it now?" Toshiro asked in such a cold tone and he seemed to give Sakura a death glare.

Sakura looked down. Neither did she dare to look at Toshiro nor answer his question. She was too scared. Not because Toshiro was scary, but because of her own mistake. She had disobeyed the night hour and she did regret it. She was afraid that her friendship with Toshiro would break up.

"You aren't going to stand there all the night, are you?" Toshiro's words cut Sakura's thought off.

As Sakura then was able to control her emotions, she nodded weakly and walked approaching Toshiro. Then without a single word spoken anymore, Toshiro walked her home.

There was a long awkward silence during the way home. Sakura didn't feel comfortable. She didn't dare to speak up just to open conversation either so she kept silent. She sometimes took a glance on Toshiro. And she noticed what he brought. It was some goods. Sakura then assumed Toshiro was just buying it and during the way home he just pass the Town Library. _'Yeah, it's just a coincidence,'_ Sakura tried to calm herself down.

"Phone number?" asked Toshiro suddenly causing Sakura to look at him in instant.

"Wh-what?"

"Tell me your mobile phone number," Toshiro repeated making it clearer. He was holding his mobile phone. His finger was ready to push the number on the keypad.

Sakura blinked in confusion at first but she then told him her mobile phone number without asking question. Toshiro dialed the number and Sakura's phone was vibrating for three seconds. Sakura then took her phone and got an unnamed number in her missed call list.

_'Why does Hitsugaya-san called my number? Does he want to check whether I give him a right number only? Or... '_ Sakura gasped at her thought, _'Or does he want to tell me his number?'_

Once more she glanced at him. Toshiro didn't look scary, which she already knew. And then, Toshiro looked at her with a deep gaze.

"Haruno," said Toshiro. He seemed to open a conversation. His tone was softer now, "I am sorry."

"H-Huh?!" Sakura was really confused. It should be her who apologize, not him. So why, why did _he_ apologize to her?

"I am not your family … I am no one to you, but… I rule your life…" Toshiro looked down at his walking as guilty filled him.

As they kept walking and felt the night breeze, Sakura stared at Toshiro. Few seconds passed and Sakura spoke in a soft tone, "You are wrong, Hitsugaya-san." Toshiro glanced at her as Sakura continued, "You are _not_ no one to me, you are _my friend_."

Those words are enough to make both of them smiled warmly to each other. The rest walk towards Sakura's house became more comfortable as they were heading there holding each other's hands in friendship.

* * *

_Town Library, Tuesday evening_

A young pink haired girl was sitting in her favorite chair on the Town Library. Yes, she's Sakura. The daughter of the Town Library was reading some pages of another novel that day before she finally closed that thick book. She stood up then and walked toward the window, leaving some books on the table.

Sakura let her long hair free without any tied or accessories as usual. She was looking through the window, hoping a certain white haired boy would come to visit her that sunny day. However, did she found what she seek? Nothing, his sight remained to be unseen.

The young girl took a deep breathe in disappointed but she quickly shook her head. She shouldn't feel disappointed as she remembered what happened last night. Her cheeks turned pinkish as her memory came to her mind. Somehow, she still didn't believe that there's someone who did care her so much. Never did she have a sincere attention from her peers like that before.

Sakura placed her hand on her chest. She could feel her heart beat faster as she recalled her memory of she and Toshiro walking along the way home holding each other hands. Slowly but surely, Sakura admired Toshiro more and more.

Sakura then continued her activities as usual until she noticed it was half past seven. The Town Library was closed on six which meant she was alone on that large building at the moment. It was usual for her, but that day the Konoha High School student managed to set her belonging. She decided to go home very early that day. Why? That's because she still felt a bit guilty about disobeying her curfew last night. She just thought that she had to redeem it. So, she walked her way home immediately.

One and half an hour later, someone was walking along the road and he stopped right in front of the Town Library. His left hand brought some goods while his right hand rubbed his white hair. His turquoise eyes looked at the second floor of the building. It was dark.

_'No lights,'_ thought the boy. He took her mobile phone and his finger rapidly typed a short message. He stayed in his spot until he received a reply of his SMS then he continued walking home.

* * *

_Haruno's Home, Tuesday evening-night_

Haruno family had many rooms on the large home; Sakura of course had her own bed room and when she pleaded her parents whether she could have one more room special to study, her parents allowed her.

The only child of the Haruno family was writing on her study room when her mobile phone vibrated. She stopped her activity and reached her phone. '1 message received' was seen on the display of her mobile phone.

_'Who?'_ she mumbled, and she quickly unlocked the security guard of her phone to read the message.

_Sender: Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_Message body:_

_Already at home? :)_

Sakura smiled tenderly as she replied the message.

_Yes, I went home very early today ;)_

Sakura was about to put her mobile phone on the table before something disturbing her mind. Unsure, she checked the message details of the SMS Toshiro sent her. Her eyed got wider as she looked at the time the message received.

_09:01:10pm_

Not only because the sum of the hour and minute was equal to the second. No, it's not that which made the beautiful girl on her nice casual outfit get surprised. It was the hour time. It was nine pm, the curfew she and her new close friend had agreed before.

"I-Is it a coincidence too?"

Few seconds later she received another message from the same person.

_Alright. Night, Haruno._

Sakura's emerald eyes still focused on the display of her mobile phone. Many thoughts were running though her mind. She replied the message, nonetheless.

_Night, Hitsugaya-san.._

Sakura then closed the book where she was writing and walked toward the sofa in the study room. Sakura let her body fell down on the comfortable sofa. Her hand –still holding her phone- was placed on her forehead. Slowly she closed her eyes. A tint blush still covered her cheeks.

* * *

_A Minimarket, after School Time the next day (Wednesday afternoon)_

Sakura was walking and she passed through a minimarket. She stopped as she remembered something. _'Ah, some goods Hitsugaya-san brought while catching me disobeying the curfew! It must be brought here.'_ Sakura was really sure since she saw the bag Toshiro used to bring the goods.

Sakura didn't plan to buy anything on the minimarket but she entered it. It was not crowded there. She saw the cashier was not serving anyone at the moment. Sakura was not unsure at first, but she decided to walk toward the cashier.

The bored cashier was yawning when he saw Sakura approaching him. Looking at Sakura's school uniform, the cashier became no sleepier. It was the first day he saw Sakura. "Good afternoon, can I help you?"

"A-ah, yeah," said Sakura, a bit nervous. She just let herself walk without any clear purpose. Now, she thought she was a bit dull. _'Oh, what am I doing here?'_ "I-I am looking for my friend… I-I thought he was here… Hahaha…" Sakura laughed nervously rubbing her head. "May be I should leave now."

The cashier looked at Sakura for a while before saying, "Is your friend a white haired boy from Seireitei High School?"

Sakura flinched as she heard the cashier's question. "Y-Yes! How could you know?"

The cashier chuckled, "He is a loyal customer here. And I am sure we are talking about the same person since there is no other white haired boy in school level who visits this minimarket."

"Oh, I see…" Sakura nodded. _'So, Hitsugaya-san is a loyal customer here. No wonder…'_

"You come at a wrong time, young lady." Cashier's words made Sakura had a question look. "Well, he was used to come here after school time like now or sometimes in the evening but not these days."

"Pardon me?"

The cashier crossed his arm and closed his eyes, recalling his memory while saying, "I think something must have happened that he change his schedule of coming here. Usually he came here every three days or twice a week but since few days ago, he always comes here everyday at late evening."

Sakura's heart beat faster. She dared herself to ask, "Did he start changing her schedule of coming here since last Thursday?"

The cashier seemed to think for a while. As he looked at the mini calendar on the wall, he nodded, "Yes, it's since last Thursday. I wouldn't be mistaken." The cashier nodded once more before facing Sakura again "Hey, young lady, if you want to see him here, try coming back on nine pm. Ah, no, I mean a quarter to nine. Now he usually comes around that time."

Now, Sakura's heart beat even faster and faster. Sakura faced the cashier and thank him before leaving the minimarket.

Sakura turned her head to see the minimarket once more, _'Coincidence or…?'_

* * *

_the Same Minimarket, ten minutes before nine p.m. in the same day._

Toshiro entered the minimarket as he was doing her routine: buying goods. After getting what he needed, he went toward to cashier to pay. As the cashier managed the buying goods, he started chatting, "How is your day, young boy? Have you met your girlfriend?"

Toshiro seemed to be surprised and puzzled. It was not everyday the cashier chatting with him. Furthermore, did he just say 'girlfriend'?

"Excuse me?" was Toshiro's only reply.

"A young pink haired girl came here this afternoon to see you but you weren't here. I suggest her to come back around this time since you have a new schedule." The cashier just finished his duty as he held the goods towards Toshiro.

_'Pink haired girl?' _Toshiro gasped, "Haruno?"

* * *

_Town Library, few minutes past nine p.m._

Toshiro rushed to the Town Library. He was breathing heavily since he kept running. He stopped as he saw a certain pink haired girl was standing in front of the large building. The girl seemed to wait for someone.

"Good evening, Hitsugaya-san," greeted the daughter of the Town Library.

"A-ah.. Good evening, Haruno…" said Toshiro clumsily.

Neither Sakura nor Toshiro talked about what the cashier from the minimarket said. Instead, Sakura asked, "Are you free, Hitsugaya-san? Is there anything you have to do after this?"

Seemed to know Sakura wouldn't ask about the cashier, Toshiro answered -no more in clumsy tone- , "I am free, Haruno. Do you mind if I walk you home?"

Sakura shook her head, smiling. Toshiro returned the smile. Again Toshiro walked Sakura home, holding her hand.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

So, how do you think about the night hour Toshiro asked Sakura? I just want to make a special chapter that shows Toshiro really cares Sakura so much.

Ah, about Sayonara and Ja ne, my chemistry teacher when I was in high school who has ever stayed in Japan told me the difference between them. She told me (not directly, this is what I understand from her explanation) that Sayonara sounds like Good Bye (forever). If you say Sayonara to someone, it means you know that you will not meet him/her in a very long time or you don't want to meet him/her anymore. And ja ne could be translated as See You Later. So, if you just want to say bye for now and see you next time, don't say Sayonara but say ja ne. My teacher helped me to know more about Japanese. I wish this little explanation also can help you know Japanese more.

Note: I tried to make the chapter longer. Is it too long or need to be longer?

Please leave a review. Thank you for reading. :)

MnC21


End file.
